vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nerose Satanel
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically. At least High 6-A, likely higher with abilities | 1-A Name: Nerose Satanel Origin: Paradise Lost Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist and member of the Illuminati, creator of the Angels | Hadou God, Third Heaven Powers and Abilities: Dimensional BFR, Transmutation (can turn someone or an object into a pillar of salt), can create a pseudo sun comparable to that of the real one, Life Creation, can summon meteors from the sky that also emits light that disrupts the senses of anyone that sees them or in their vicinity, Forcefield generation, can see into the past and future, can summon flames that can "destroy anything", can project a blast that is always stronger than his opponent, can emit a corrosive substance powerful enough to alter the atmosphere, can summon soul eating locusts, able to control universal causality via a device, biological manipulation, able to connect to both Heaven and Hell (higher dimensions) at the same time and utilize the powers of the Angels and Dust Angels, can create time paradoxes and use them as actual weapons, can interfere with higher dimensions, control entire bodies, emotions, and thoughts of living beings with the Testament. Can control celestial bodies (via prep), Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh Omniscience, Nigh Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory) Attack Potency: Unknown physically (is a scientist and thus is not combat-oriented, using his angels to fight for him). At least Multi Continent level, likely higher with abilities (able to send entire continents to Hell with Gogmagog, can affect the entire atmosphere with Rain of Gluttony, can create a pseudo-sun with power, density, and heat comparable to the real one with Uriel). Can bypass durability in a number of ways | Outerverse level (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object like the Throne is nothing more than a tool, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is also the source of all reality, including dimensional space itself; Additionally, Satanel has a Taikyoku value of 80, making him one of the strongest Hadou Gods possible and equal to Marie Route Ren, Reinhard, Mercurius, and Marie, but he remains weaker than them at their peak) Speed: Unknown | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Outerversal Durability: Unknown physically and with barriers | Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown | Limitless Range: Planetary | Outerversal Standard Equipment: The Testament, several other devices (e.g created one that can grant him the ability to control universal causality) Intelligence: Supergenius, developed the Testament, a machine which could interfere with higher dimensions, completely control bodies, emotions and thoughts of living beings. Created Quintessence, ethereal energy from higher dimensions, actually weaponizing retcons, created a device which could control universal causality, created life (Angels, drawing power from, once again, higher dimension), manipulating metaphysical spaces like hell, controlling time/space and dimensions, perfect biological manipulation and probably more. He can also control celestial bodies with prep. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant (considers himself to be greater than God Himself), is not combat-oriented and usually use his creations to fight in his place | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Uriel: Invoking the name of the Archangel known as the “Light of God”, Satanel creates a pseudo-sun to roast his targets alive. The pseudo sun being comparable in heat, power, and density to that of our own sun. It also can emit solar flares of similar intensity to the real ones, burning anyone to cinders if they are hit with them. * Raphael: Calling upon the name of the Archangel known as “God’s Healing”, Satanel creates a tornado that rips part of space and sends his target to another plane, removing them from the battle. * Gabriel: Invoking the Archangel known as “God’s Strength”, Satanel calls down thousands of meteors that split apart to overwhelm his foes. Those who gaze upon or are in the general vicinity of the light these meteors release will have their nervous systems seared and destroyed, but this ability will only work on those who bear evil or hostile intentions towards Satanel. * Michael: Invoking the name of the Archangel Michael, Satanel is able to summon a blast that is always more powerful than his opponent. The potency of this blast was such that it was deemed the only thing comparable enough to stop the Flames of Worthlessness, a move that was able to stop Gogmagog (an attack that can wipe off all continents straight to the abyss) and destroy Uriel (a pseudo sun comparable to the real one) with ease. * Astaroth: Calling upon the name of the demon of Sloth, Satanel is able to see the past and future at will and reduce both concepts into an elementary particle before erasing it entirely, allowing him to erase the existence of his victims at will. * Netsiv Melakh: Referencing the fate of Lot’s wife, Satanel can turn his target or an object into a pillar of salt. * Rain of Gluttony: Satanel calls on the Lord of the Flies to emit corrosive substance to fall from the sky, which is potent enough to alter the atmosphere itself. Beelzebub may then control the atmosphere as he pleases. * Gogmagog: Invoking the names of the allies of Satan, Satanel engulfs his opponent with a noxious cloud of miasma formed from every harmful substance known to man before and compressing it on around them, summoning a horde of locusts that are able to tear apart the very souls of their victims, thus completely eradicating them. It's Beelzebub's most powerful attack, boasting enough power to send all continents to the Abyss at it’s full power. * Flame of Worthlessness/Meggido of Belial: Using the flames of Armageddon that oppose the very existence of the world itself, Satanel unleashes flames that reduce the opponent to nothingness, destroying their very souls and obliterating all opposition. Key: Base | Hadou God Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Paradise Lost Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Causality Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Hax Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1